


A qayb sheeko yar 10

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 10

Miyaad ? Iyadoo dareen of sharaf aad ayaan la yaabay, in aad uguma soo dirin xirxirida ka badan oo dhan . "

Brienne nuuxnuuxiyey . "Waxaan qabaa, in aannu sidaas si degdeg ah ka bedelo oo dhan iyaga . Waxaan u maleeyay in laga yaabo inaan awoodno in ay dibadda u saaray erayga ee magaalooyinka ku xeeran in aynu doonayno inaynu u qaadan on qaar ka mid ah wiilasha deegaanka iyo iyaga loo tababaro sidii guardsmen . "

" Abuuro ciidan daacad noo iyo guud ee SRO oo reer smallfolk ? Wax lahaa run ahaantii aad u dhegaystay aabbahaa markii uu la hadlay orodka ee Xaafaddaha , " Jaime qoslay iyada at .

Brienne Xeef iyada madaxa . Waxay ka dhacay Delft oo aabbaheed , laakiinse iyadu lahaa sidoo kale daawaday Jaime maamula ciidan ah iyo heleen fikradda ku saabsan guardsmen ka soo dayaya in ay ka fekeraan wuxuu samayn lahaa . "Waxaan isku dayi in ay dhegeystaan qof walba , " ayay tidhi .

Jaime qososhay . " Ka dibna Adis dhab ah sameeyaan sida aad fadlan . Ayaan aad nolosha in sida Lady of Rock ayaa sheegay in aad ku habboon lahaa . "

Brienne iska indho in . " Jaime , waxa ka dhacay xaaqinka iyo Cali Mahdi Maxamed ?"

" Ma aha in laga welwelo , " ayuu yiri . " Waxay anaan isu eg yihiin carruur laakiin guriga ku faraxsan filan tegi doonaa , in kastoo aan hubaal ahayn sida ugu dhakhsaha badan , waxaana rajeyneynaa karin . Waxaan u sheegay Ser Forley in in lacagta jirin mahadnaq ah adeegyada uu intii uu socdey dagaalka igu soo jiidaneysaa doonaa si loogu ogolaado isaga si loo ballaariyo lataliyayaashiisii xitaa haddii aan maqlo in Rabbi Broom taagan yahay meel ka baxsan oo qolalkii leh bixidii shirka a uu . wuxuu ka codsan karaa noo taageero haddii House Broom waa nacasyo abid ku filan si ay isugu dayaan in ay dib u Qaado irbad in ee dalka xoog . Markaas ayaan u sheegay Rabbi Broom Waxaan oggolahay in Golaha Mahdi lagu leeyahay isaga canshuurta heshiis marle ee asalka ah isticmaalka dhulka, laakiin in ilaa waqti sida House Broom arko taam inay bixiyaan cashuurta lagu leeyahay House maanta gadood ka , ayaan Saamaxeen doonaan Ser Forley ee dibjirnimada . " Wuuna taahay . "Ilaahyo , waxa caajis inaad la hadasho canshuuraha iyo beeraha . Waa in aynaan oo cararay oo ay noqoto hedgeknights . "

" Westeros ayaa ku filan Roving soo shiriyey , " ayuu yiri Brienne . Waxay iyo Jaime lahaa wadada hor a adag iyaga hubinta ammaanka uu sii wadanayo iyo barwaaqo of Westerlands ah . Waxa ay ahayd waajib ah in Brienne dhab ah qaatay oo iyadu ogaa , oo dhan ka cabanayso neceb yahay siyaasadda iyo caajis , in Jaime yeeleen sidii si wanaagsan .

" Haddii ay sidaa tahay , waxaa laga yaabaa in aad waa in ay dhagaystaan Ser Flement Brax ohin oo ku saabsan xuquuqda macdanta berri iyo ku hadal oo aan kula Ser Benedict oo ku saabsan isaka guardsmen cusub , " ayuu yiri Jaime .

" Saraakiishu ka filanayaan in aad si loogu daweeyo iyaga oo leh , Jaime . Waxaad tahay Sayidka Casterly Rock and I'm - "

" Lady of Casterly Rock , " ayuu dhammaatay , garabba . "Yaa dan waxa ay ka filayaan ? Waxaan outrank qof walba halkan . Waxaanu kor ku xusan waxa laga filayo . "

Waxa uu ahaa raacan Brienne ahaa rajaynayo iyadu lahayd inaad hal maalin qaataan awoodi ; Oo iyadu markay marna sameeyo sidii dadka la filayaa , laakiin weli lahaa dhib u arka xaq halkii oddity ah .

" Ma garanayo wax ku saabsan macdanta , " ayay tidhi , jarista gabal hilibka .

" Ahuna ma Ser Flement , " Jaime yiri , Golaha afart off waslad yar oo kibis ku adag tahay qaar ka mid ah . Brienne ogaa ka fiican tahay in ay bixiyaan si ay uga caawiyaan . " Marnaba ha Westermen la'aanta macluumaadka iyaga joojin laga bilaabo ka hadalka . "

"Waan ogahay , " Brienne sheegay , raadinayso Qaraxi isaga at .

" Si kastaba , " ayuu yiri , ula kac ah -tiray iyada ilmaheena , " ma aha sida haddii aadan horey u ogaan our bannermen hilib - madax . Waxaad la dirireen iyaga ka garab iyo , haddii ay run in loo sheegaa , waxay u badan tahay inaad sii qaadato hadalka ka badan anigaa iska leh . "

Brienne lahaa looma arko in . "Waxaan ... ayaan ... " Waxay bilowday , nus doonaya iyadu diidi karin runta ah ee ay erayadiisii .

" Waxaad sumcad sharaf iyo daacadnimo , " ayuu interjected , korinta suunniyadaba mar kale iyo hinbiriirsiga iyada at , " dhooqeeyeen kaliya by guurinayay Kingslayer ee dishonorable . "

"Waxaan ma aad guursatay haddii aan u maleeyay in ay run ahayd in aad ahaayeen dishonorable , '' iyadu si dhab ah ayaa sheegay in ka hor intii iska diiwaan karin wixii dhacey , wuxuu ka badan ku tiirsanaa iyo iyada dhunkaday - . Dhunkasho dhab ah , ula kac kadanbeeyay iyo inuu hooyo oo taabanaya oo kuweed ah ka gees ah . waqti gaban , iyada illowday oo dhan of Dayi iyo isaga dib ugu dhunkaday . kalsoonaada, A kor buu uga tegey in uu gole iyo dhowr Misra loo yaqaan baxay Xoghayaha oo jidkaaga . Markii uu dib u ceshaday , Brienne wejigiisa ahaa cas iyo iyada hayaaye si aad u ogaato in iyada gacmaha ayaa la tiicayo hore ee uu go'iisii . Waxay ha isla markiiba u tag oo uu ku qoslay .

" Waxaad ballan qaaday ... " ayay tidhi , gladder ka badan sidii hore in kuraasta ay ahaayeen dhigay ilaa hadda ku filan marka laga reebo intii kale oo iyana shuqulkii ma ay si fudud duulduul karin .

"Waxaan ballan qaaday in aan ku qosli aad at . Ma . Nin ku qosli karaan sababo kale oo aan ahayn jeesjees , aad og tahay , " ayuu yiri .

Brienne eegay hareeraha hoolka . Dadka intooda badan ay ku soo noqdeen iyaga oo fiiro gaar ah si Saaxiibadayda iyaga u gaar ah , laakiin dhowr ah oo Mudanayaal ka mid ahaayeen weli bubadhacday at leh Diido . Sida iyadu ka fog iyaga u eegay , Lady genna qabto iyada indhaha iyo , dhoola iyada at , winked . Si la yaab ku , Brienne helay nafteeda hinbiriirsiga . Naagtii waxay ku ka weyn hore ugu tiirsanaa indhuhu at Mudanayaal ay wali horin at Brienne , ka dibna dib u eegay iyada uncharted cusub , nuuxnuuxiyey , iyo Unicef Naas " masayr . " Brienne jabi sida genna u jeestay iyada saaxiibka casho , sayidkaygiiyow, a of sano fari dib u dhacay, oo qoslay uproariously at wax wuxuu isaga ku yidhi .

Waxaa marnaba ka dhacay si Brienne in qof kasta noqon karin masayr iyada of . Waxay hoos u eegay iyada saxan , fakarayso in Lady - eedaday genna fudud waa in la isku dayayaan in ay noqon nooc . Fikirkiisu farxiyey Brienne si fiican oo ku filan , balse unbidden , siday maleeyeen in eedaday genna laga yaabo in ay xaq u si tartiib ah cuduradaas oo iyada soo gelin . Waxay u eegay weyn at Jaime , kuwaas oo ahaa hadda la hadlaya nin ballad geesiga ah , kuwaas oo wareegeen ayaa ka weyn in ay miiska inay weyddiiyaan oo ku saabsan wax ay sameeyaan dubbayaal dagaalka .

Sida iyadu daawaday sheekada , iyada fikirtay tobankii sano ee ugu dambeeyey oo iyada nolosha - iyadu lahaa fogaadaa laba guur xun , bartay si ay ula dagaalamaan iyo sidoo kale nin wax , Mudanayaal ka badbaadiyeen , smallfolk ilaaliyo , oo keentay in ciidamada soo galay dagaal , iyo , markii uu dagaal ka dhan ah la sameeyey , guursatay nin ee iyada soo doortaan - iyo ma ahan oo keliya nin kasta oo , lahaa iyada guursaday Jaime . Maxaa marwada kale isku sheegan kara ? Brienne dib u eegay haweenka ee , weli won Ragooda iyada at iyo faqayaan ayuu midba midka kale . Waxay jaahaygana at iyo soo laabtay dhaweeyay ilaa ay iyagu ahaa kuwa hoos u eegay camankaa . Waxay dareentay sida jaagada sidii ayay yeelaysay markii ay badisay ah mudadiisu dhaqanka ah . Aamusnaan ah oo way cuntay , oo mindhaa on this waxyiga cusub , sida clatter of Hall weyn ay sii socotay on iyada ku wareegsan .

" My marwada ?" Waxa uu ahaa Jaime ee codka in ugu dambeyntii la galay , iyada oo reverie .

" Haa , " Brienne yiri , u jeestay si uu u eego isaga at mar kale . Waxay dareentay in suxuunta ayaa la ansixiyay . " Oh , " ayay tidhi , anigoo goor wanaagsan si ay cagaheeda . Jaime raacay , sida ku sameeyeen badan oo sayidka ee kale iyo Mudanayaal ee Hall -ka , waxaan shaki ku jirin rajeyneysa inay ku qaadi daqiiqad iyagoo overlord ka hor ayuu ka fariistay Habeenka .

" Ser Tytos sheegay in uu naga heli lahaa cuntada ka dib si aad u la hadasho oo ku saabsan dhibaatooyin uu isagoo leh suuqyada ee Lannisport , " Brienne xusuusiyay Jaime , Khaliil dadkii badnaa oo isku dayaya in ay noqaan guurto dhaw iyaga . "Waxaan weli ma oga waxa ku yiraahdaan isaga . Do you? "

" Hedgeknights , " Jaime guryamaa ka gees ah dhegta . Waxay qoslay isaga at iyo , wuuna taahay oo . " Waxaan u malaynayaa in aanu lahaa si fiican uga tegin Lannisport ilaa berrito u xalliso . Ama in Sayidku soo socda ee Casterly Rock . Waxaan haysan waajibaadka kale oo aan ahayn dhexdhexaadinta khilaafaadka ay bixinayso, waxaad garanaysaan , " ayuu yiri , raadinayso iyada at hab in wixii qalbigeeda ku dhigay garaaceen xawaaraha .

" Markaas waxaan lahaa fasax ka fiican hadda , " Brienne sheegay , guuritaanka albaabka oo ay isku dayaan in ay iska yeel oo iyada oo aan lagu arag Ser Tytos isku dayaya inuu u durgay ka wada hadalka ay la mid ka mid ah Crakehalls ka . Waxay ahayd sida daal sida Jaime ee ay dabin ku Hall weyn dhagaysiga cabashooyinka iyo talooyinka ilaa saqda dhexe ee habeenkii ay . Waxay u fog sida waddada sameeyey ka hor inta uu racii ugu horreeyey ee , Misra laba iyo saraakiishiisii u suurtagashay in ay qabsadaan iyaga oo leh .

" Jaime ! My marwada , " nin la odhan jiray iyaga ka dib . Jaime joojiyey , iyo , fiirin Baarlamaanka , soo jeestay .

" Flement , " ayuu yiri .

" Good baan ahaa awoodaan in ay qaadi . Burburin Wayba dad badan oo . Haddaba , cuntada ka hor waxaan ahaa uun ku saabsan inuu wax kaaga sheego dhadhaab in - "

" Ser Flement , " Brienne ayaa joojiyey . " Jaime ii soo sheego inaad qabto wax ku saabsan xuquuqdaada macdanta . Waxaan noqon lahaa ku faraxsan yihiin inay iyaga ugala hadasho kula berri subax . "

Indhaha Ser Flement ee si degdeg ah ii xanuujiyay markuu si Jaime , laakiin markaas ayuu u sujuuday . " Excellent , makaa dhigay . Hubi in aad ka heli doontaa in aan kiis aad u qasab ah oo aan in - "

" Haa , haa tahay , " ayuu yidhi Jaime , aalad xajiimeysan . " Waxaan hubaa noqon doono oo dhan more qasab ah loogu talagalay sugaya subaxdii . Ma aha sidii - "

" Ser Flement , " Brienne mar kale interjected . Waxay aqoonsan Jaime ee midab iyo hadal iyo ogaa ayuu ahaa oo ku saabsan in la yidhaahdo wax cajiib ah qallafsan . " Waxaad iga erayga inaan fuulo doonaa adiga kula subaxdii iyo hadlaan miinooyinka aad ula markaas . "

"Dabcan , makaa dhigay , " Ser Flement yiri , u muuqan inay maqlaan ugu dambaynta ee waa ohyahay camalkooda .

Brienne hoos u jeestay oo Jaime raaceen jidkii jabkeedii waddada ka hor joojinta inuu la hadlo . " Sidaas , " ayuu yiri , " aad ula dhaqmaan ayaan ula bannermen ka dib oo dhan ?"

" Haa , " ayay si fudud u yiri . "Waan ogahay in Mudanayaal badanaa ma - "

" Waxaan idiin guuriyey , sababta aanan rabin Lady ah kii sameeya sida Mudanayaal sida caadiga ah la sameeyo , " ayuu yiri .

Markaas , ka hor inta aanay ka fiirsan karaan falalka Sidoo kale si taxadar leh , iyada qabteen gacanteedu iyo adkeeyey derbiga galay , isaga hadhay dhunkashada . Markii ay dib u ceshaday , Jaime adkeeyay inuu xajin dhinaca of iyada iyo go'iisii . Waxay maqli karin saraakiishu dhamaadka hadhley.á waddada , laakiin mar aan iyadu u daryeeli waayeen . Waxay qoslay isaga at iyo Manna iyada at , indhihiisii waxay la ballaaran badan intii caadiga ahayd iyo neefsashada culus . " In -bixinta loogu talagalay dhunkasho ee Hall weyn , " ayay tidhi , waxaana saanadkii ugu soo celin . " Waxaan la sheegay in aanu mar kasta iyo deyn bixinta our . "

Waxay la filayaa in uu ku qosli lahayd , laakiin halkii ayuu qoslay oo aan waxba ugu majaajiloodeen, isagoo ay billabeen waxaa jiray . " Eedaday genna sax ahaa , " ayuu yiri . " Waxaad noqon doona gadood ka ah . "

Brienne u ruxay qoslay isaga at . "Waxaan waxba kama qabo ha , " ayay tidhi . Waxay labada qososhay .


End file.
